This invention relates to chemical compounds and more particularly to 4-amino-3-substituted 1-beta-D-ribofuranosyl pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidine nucleosides.
This invention was produced with the support of Drug Research and Development, National Cancer Institute, National Institute of Health, Department of Health, Education and Welfare, United States Government, under Research Contract NO1-CM-43806 and NO1-CM-23710.